When a smoker attempts to stop smoking, obstacles such as nicotine withdrawal and anxiety stress caused by ending a series of smoking habits may prevent the smoker from continuing to stop smoking. Persons who attempt to stop smoking may deal with those obstacles on their own. Specifically, they may simply keep resisting; distract themselves by using a pseudo smoking tool in which a fragrance such as mint, and the like, are formed in a shape of a cigarette, or use gums or nicotine patches that allow them to take a small amount of nicotine while reducing or stopping smoking.
There is a non-smoking support device that displays messages (e.g., encouraging smokers not to smoke) that support a will power of a person attempting to quit smoking. With such a non-smoking support device, persons giving up smoking may voluntarily measure a composition of their breath or maintain their will by reading the messages that encourage them to quit smoking. Success giving up smoking depends on the will power of persons giving up smoking rather than the non-smoking support device. Therefore, a non-smoking support device that does not depend on the will power of persons giving up smoking is desired.